David Rossi: Dating and Danger
by jo.lewis.566
Summary: SSA David Rossi goes on a date with a woman who he met at a coffee house near the office. David goes on a date with Katie McPherson but her ex follows her and takes her and David as Hostages for two days. The Team gets worried and searches for Rossi and his date. Will the team get there in time or will it be too late?


Gennaro's Italian Restaurant - Friday Night - 7:30 pm

—-

David Rossi strolled into the restaurant in brown corduroy pants,blue and white striped shirt, black blazer and black suede loafers looking very nervous but happy. He had met Katie McPerson at the local coffee house near the office a few days ago, they enjoyed each other's company. Dave asked her out to dinner at one of his favorite restaurants and she had said"yes" and he was overjoyed.

Walking past three tables and finally saw his beautiful date for the evening.

David: Good Evening Katie - you look lovely tonight!

Katie: Hello Dave - you look amazing and handsome as well!

He kissed her on the cheek and then sat down across from her at the table and then a waiter named Trevor appeared.

Trevor: Hello my name is Trevor and I will be your waiter tonight - can I get you something to drink to start off with?

Dave: Yes, Trevor - how about a bottle of your finest Chardonay, while we take a look at the menu.

Trevor: Very good - Mr. Rossi. I will be right back with the wine and two glasses. David nodded and looked into Katie's clear blue eyes and spoke to her.

David: How was work today? Were you able to clear your schedule for a few days - bella ?

Katie: Yes, I was able to take some time off - after dinner, we will stop by my place and I'll pack a bag. Then we can hop into your car and head off to your cabin, you have been talking about.

Dave: Wonderful! I can't wait to show you my place and we can do whatever your heart desires, ok -bella.

She nodded and kissed him lightly on the lips before Trevor showed up again. They looked at the menu in silence and then Dave ordered for both of them the house speciality of " Veal Parmigiana".

Trevor scooted off and few minutes later returned with their glasses of wine and after fifteen minutes - dinner arrived.

For the next two hours- Dave and Katie smiled,giggled,swapped stories and laughter about life,work and why neither of them had been in a long lasting relationship recently.

David looked at his watch - which read 10:15 pm and just stared at her for a few minutes before she commented to him.

Katie: Dave - what's wrong? Why are you staring at me?

David: Sorry bella - you take my breath away! Here I am sitting across from a very beautiful and intelligent woman and I can't help but pinch myself - I am the most luckiest guy on earth - right now.

Katie blushed and blew him a kiss while Trevor brought him the check and he signed his name.

Dave : Ready to go - sweetheart? Let's get our coats and hurry to your place - ok .

Little did they notice a guy lurking at the bar and watching their every move, sitting on one of the stools. After he saw that Dave and Katie had put they coats on, he paid his tab and followed them out the door while talking on his cell phone" Are you ready - Pete? They are walking towards you and no - I don't know who the guy is who is with her. We will just take them for a ride and ask questions later."

David Rossi usually is on high alert when danger is around but tonight his guard was down and he was smitten in love with his date. After ten minutes, they stopped at their cars when he felt a nuzzle at the base of his neck. He looked over at Katie and there was a second guy who had a barretta aimed at her head.

David mouthed to her"Are you ok? " and she nodded but he knew she was scared out of her wits.

Dominic: Well what do we have here, two lovers out for a stroll. Katie - I thought you loved me! Who is this jerk? I have been trying to make it up to you for the last two years. Come back to me- honey!

Rossi: Um.. I don't think the lady wants to be with you fella. If you want money then you can have it but just let us go and we won't press charges.

Dominic: Frisk him - Pete , I want to see who Katie's new friend is and why she chose him over me.

Pete frisked Dave and found his wallet and gave it Dominic and mentioned" Dom - you are not going to like this, he's a G-man!

Dominic: Whoa - Katie- moving up in the world! F.B.I. - SSA David Rossi - how did you score this one, Kat?

Katie: Wouldn't you like to know - Dom! Leave us alone and we can forget this whole thing - Dominic. We have been over for 5 years now and I am moving on with Dave.

Dominic: Unfortunately Kat - I can't do that right now. We have unfinished business whether you like it or not. We can either do this the hard way or the easy way - sweetheart.

Katie: There is no way I am coming with you - Dominic! Go to H*$%%%! Get the F$%## out of here!

Just then Dave kicked Pete who was restraining him in the balls and he doubled over. Then Dave ran over to the other thug holding Katie punching him in the mouth and he fell backwards.

The two of them started to run as quickly as possible down the alley and away when all of the sudden - two shots rang out and darkness engulfed the both of them.


End file.
